


Of warm beds and morning coffee

by Laughingvirus



Series: A thousand kisses. [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, oh god this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: "I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.”





	Of warm beds and morning coffee

With a groan, Minho rolled over in bed, eyes cracking open. As he returned from dreamland, he became more and more aware of his surroundings. He was warm, toasty as he was wrapped up in the thick comforter and surrounded by soft pillows. But something felt off. The bed felt too big. Too empty. He looked around the bright room and then at the empty spot beside him, his fuzzy brain slowly processing that Chan wasn’t in bed with him.

On a Saturday.

Scandalous.

He let out a sigh, staring up into the ceiling. He took a moment to just breathe, trying to let the drowsiness wash off. He rolled over again, stretching his limbs with a small groan. He still felt tired, his limbs heavy as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. He shuddered a little as his feet came in contact with the cold floor boards. He took a deep breath before getting up, adjusting his sweater a little. 

As he exited the bedroom, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleep lingering. He could hear the tapping of a laptop coming from the kitchen and as he got closer, the scent of newly brewed coffee filled the air. Chan was seated at the kitchen table, eyes fixed on the computer screen, headphones over his ears and fingers typing away. As Minho sat down beside him, he jumped a little in surprise, turning to look at Minho with wide eyes. He slowly removed the headphones, placing them on the table as a wide smile stretched on his lips, eyes crinkling and his dimples appearing.

“Good morning, love,” Chan murmured, brushing his fingers over Minho’s thighs, his dimples getting deeper as his smile got wider and Minho couldn’t help but reach out to poke one of them. He took the moment to just look Chan over. He was out of his pajamas, dressed in simple sweats and a t-shirt, his hair messy and eyes tired per usual. He looked like he’d been up for a while.

“How long have you been up?” Minho asked, frowning as he let his hand drop from Chan’s cheek, moving it to tug at the sleeve of his sweater. 

“A while,” Chan said as Minho leaned his head on Chan’s shoulder, eyes drooping. ‘A while’ for Chan meant that he’d been sleeping for maybe four hours before waking up and being unable to fall back asleep. “How was your sleep?” he asked instead, changing subject and Minho groaned, turning his head so his nose was smushed against Chan’s shoulder. 

“Good,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss on Chan’s shoulder. “But the bed was empty,” he complained, letting out a small whine as Chan chuckled. “It’s a Saturday, we’re free from university work and you’re just leaving me alone in bed to work on…” he trailed off, turning his head to squint at the laptop. “What are you even working on?”

“It’s a song,” Chan said, resting his hand on Minho’s thigh and rubbing small circles with his thumb. “I couldn’t sleep so I just thought it was better for me to get up than to stay in bed, tossing and turning. I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.”

“You could have cuddled me,” Minho sulked, pout forming on his lips. “I like cuddles. Especially Saturday cuddles.”

“I’m sorry,” Chan said, amusement clear in his voice and Minho felt him shift a little before Chan pressed his lips against the top of his head. “I’ll try to stay in bed tomorrow. How does that sound, love?”

“I’d like that,” Minho said, straightening his back to look Chan in the eye again. He placed his hand on Chan’s cheek, brushing his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone before leaning closer. “I’d like that a lot,” he whispered, small smile curling on his lips before he leaned even closer, kissing Chan. He could feel Chan smiling against his lips, a hand finding its way to the back of Minho’s head. 

“You have a morning breath,” Chan commented when they parted, still smiling widely and his dimples deep, and Minho just snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“And you taste like coffee,” he remarked, pressing a quick kiss on Chan’s lips before smiling widely at him. “Did you have breakfast?” Chan shook his head and Minho just rolled his eyes, standing up. Why did he even ask? “Should we go make some?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Chan stared at him for a moment, just holding Minho in his eyes for a second before he stood up, reaching out to lace their fingers together. “I’d like that,” he said, warm smile on his face and warmth just bloomed in Minho’s chest as he pulled Chan towards the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> When will this madness end? idk? never? someone pls stop me.
> 
> Idk what to say, I'm a bit unsure of this? sHrugs  
> It feels so short hdshdshj
> 
> anyway, i'm pinkpunchmango @ twt
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
